


Finally Here

by krislynrose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislynrose/pseuds/krislynrose
Summary: Baby Holmes finally makes their debut.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Molly Hooper (mentioned), Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Finally Here

**Author's Note:**

> *The only characters I own are Emily and the baby.*

"Any day now," Emily sighed, gently rubbing her stomach. She was already 9 months pregnant and ready for it to be over.

"Stubborn one, isn't she?" Sherlock joked as he rubbed his girlfriend's stomach and kissed it.

"She gets it from her father," Emily joked back.

"Really? I thought she'd get it from her mother," Sherlock said, laughing.

"She definitely gets it from both of her parents," John said.

"John's right," Sherlock said. "I can't wait to meet her already," he added, kissing Emily's lips, then her baby bump.

"Me neither," Emily said. She suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Sherlock noticed. "Love, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"My back is hurting even more. Oh my god, I know I didn't just wet myself because I literally just used the bathroom 10 minutes ago," Emily said.

"We're going to the hospital," Sherlock said, helping Emily stand.

"Is it baby time already?" Mrs. Hudson asked, following the couple to Sherlock's car.

"Yes, it is. John, you're driving. I'm gonna call my mum," Sherlock said, throwing his keys to John while helping Emily in the car, getting in after her. "It's gonna be ok, love," he assured her, holding her hand.

John got in the driver seat, with Mrs. Hudson on the passenger seat next to him, and started the car.

The older woman was going through the radio.

"Wait, change it back! I love that song," John whined.

"JUST DRIVE!!" Sherlock and Emily screamed.

"Sorry," John said as he drove.

"Mum, Emily is in labor," Sherlock said in his phone.

 _"Ok, we're on our way to the hospital. Try to help Emily with breathing. Hold her hand, rub her back. Just assure her that she's going to be ok,"_ Mrs. Holmes said.

"Ok, thanks, Mum," Sherlock said.

* * *

"Ugh! Why does it have to be so painful!" Emily shrieked. "And they say it's a 'beautiful' thing! Beautiful my ass! Get this baby out of me!" she added.

"I know, sweetheart, I know. Aside from the hellish pain, it is a beautiful process because you're bringing life into the world. Before you know it, you'll be able to hold your little princess in your arms," Mrs. Holmes said, rubbing Emily's shoulder.

"Just know that you're a strong woman, love. And I will be right by your side the entire time," Sherlock assured her, holding her hand while running his fingers through her hair.

The doctor came in. "Alright, I'm going to check how far apart you are, and it looks like you're ready," she said.

Emily breathed in. "Ok, let's do this," she said, holding Sherlock's and Mrs. Holmes' hands.

* * *

"She's beautiful," Sherlock said, feeling tears in his eyes as he held his daughter and kissed her forehead gently.

"And she's got your eyes," Emily told him.

"I'm so proud of you. Both of you," Mrs. Holmes said, kissing Emily's head gently.

"Thank you. And thank you for being right by my side. You too, Sherlock," Emily said.

"Of course, love. I didn't want to miss the birth of my daughter," Sherlock said as he kissed Emily's cheek. "You did an excellent job caring for her," he added, kissing her forehead. He noticed his daughter squirming in his arms, and she started crying.

"She's hungry," Mrs. Holmes said.

"I'll take her," Emily said, gently getting her daughter from Sherlock and placed her on her chest. She lowered the top of her hospital gown down to breastfeed the baby. Sherlock grabbed a burp cloth and placed it on his shoulder, wanting to help with the burping.

"You're an amazing mum, sweetheart," Sherlock said, kissing Emily's cheek again.

"Thank you, sweetie. You're an amazing dad," Emily told him.

"I love you, Emily. Both of you," Sherlock said.

"We love you too, Sherlock," Emily said.

"What's her name?" Mrs. Holmes asked.

"We're naming her Willow," Emily told her.

"At first, we didn't know whether to make Willow her first or middle name, since we also wanted to name her Joanna, but Joanna is one of her middle names. Chloe is her second middle name," Sherlock explained.

"Willow. It's beautiful!" Mrs. Holmes said.

They noticed baby Willow was satisfied with her feeding, so Emily handed her to Sherlock, who gently placed her on his shoulder and rubbed her back until she burped.

"You two are already doing a good job with parenting," Mrs. Holmes told the younger couple, and they thanked her.

Sherlock noticed Emily was tired. "You can sleep, sweetheart. I'll take care of her," he told her.

"Thank you, sweetie," Emily said as she closed her eyes, sleep taking over.

"You should rest too, Sherlock. I know you're exhausted as well. I'll hold my grandbaby," Mrs. Holmes suggested.

"Alright. Thanks, Mum," Sherlock said, handing his baby to his mother, then laid down on the couch next to the hospital bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Emily woke up and stretched her arms, then looked to her left to see Sherlock holding little Willow.

"Oh hello, love. You're awake already," Sherlock said.

"I sure am," Emily chuckled. She looked around the room and asked, "Where'd your mum go?"

"She went to get us something to eat," Sherlock told her.

"Wonderful! I could use some food right now," Emily said.

A nurse came in. "How's everyone doing?" she asked.

"We're doing great. I was wondering if we could let our family and friends in," Emily said.

"Absolutely. I'll go let them in," the nurse said before walking out.

A couple minutes later, John walked in, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Holmes, Mycroft, Greg, and Mrs. Hudson. They all brought gifts for the baby.

"Oh, she's gorgeous!" Mrs. Hudson said, softly rubbing Willow's cheek.

"She looks like Emily, but with Sherlock's eyes," Mycroft said.

"Molly and Irene are still on vacation, but they wanted to give you this," Greg said, handing Emily a small box.

"Thank you," Emily said as she opened the box. Inside it was a pink penguin plush. "Aww! This is so cute!" she said, handing the plushie to Sherlock.

"It is! Look, Willow. Look at the little penguin," Sherlock cooed, waving the penguin in front of Willow, the little girl already making grabby hands.

"Aww! She loves it!" Mr. Holmes said.

"And I like how Sherlock says 'penguin'," John joked.

"John!" Sherlock whined.

"Sweetheart, it's cute," Emily assured her boyfriend.

"Emily, sweetie, I got you some chicken in case you were hungry," Mrs. Holmes said, handing the younger woman a bag.

"Thank you so much!" Emily said. She opened the bag, taking out a piece of chicken and started eating.

"No problem, dear. I got some food for everyone so we could have a little party," Mrs. Holmes said.

"So, dear brother, who's godfather?" Mycroft asked.

"I think you and John have to fight for it. Thumb war? Arm wrestling? Rock-paper-scissor?" Mr. Holmes suggested.

"Actually, Emily and I talked about it, and we both agreed, you and John are both the godfathers," Sherlock told his older brother.

"I'm honored," Mycroft said. "Excuse me while I clean the dust off my eyes," he added, turning around, with Greg rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh, Sherlock! Thank you," John cried, hugging his best friend tightly.

"Of course, John. I love you guys," Sherlock said, hugging back. "Do you want to hold her?" he asked.

"I don't want to hurt her," John said.

"It's ok, you won't hurt her," Emily assured him.

Willow, who was being held by Mr. Holmes, was now being held by John.

"She's so tiny," John said.

"She is. 6 pounds, 9 ounces," Sherlock said.

Everyone took turns holding little Willow, and she was already loved by her new family.

* * *

_Willow Joanna Chloe Holmes_

_Female_

_Born April 7, 2021, 8:13 AM_

_Parents: William Sherlock Scott Holmes & Emily Chloe Nicola Miller_

_6lbs, 9oz, 17 in._


End file.
